PC Gamer Issue 254
This magazine was dated July 2013 and priced at £5.99. Monitor Wolfenstein Rebooted - Evan Lahti - 1½ pages (6-7) :Bethesda announce Wolfenstein: The New Order, but id Software aren't making it. EVE celebrates ten years at Fanfest - Tom Senior - 1 page (8) :Fans and developers gathered to toast the decade past with Icelandic lager, and hint at a future that might include player-created warp gates. Evil Geniuses lose two StarCraft stars - Rich McCormick - (9) :Biggest western StarCraft II team drops IdrA and is set to lose Stephano. The Spy - 1 page (10) Duping bug shuts down Diablo III - Richard Cobbett - (13) :Blizzard discover the devil in the details. Face-Off: Will the e-sports industry continue to thrive? - 1 page (14) :Rich McCormick vs Graham Smith Special Report: Alpha Development - Craig Owens - 2 pages (16-17) :More games are emerging in paid alpha, giving developers valuable testbeds. Previews The Bureau: XCOM Declassified - Craig Owens - 4 pages (18-21) Maia - Tom Senior - 2 pages (22-23) Red Orchestra 2: Rising Storm - Rick Lane - 2 pages (24-25) Torment: Tides of Numenera - Chris Thursten - 1 page (26) Europa Universalis IV - Rich McCormick - 2 pages (28-29) Hardware: Shipbreakers - Richard Cobbett - 1 page (30) Batman: Arkham Origins - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (32-33) Features Hero's Journey - Chris Thursten - 6 pages (36-41) :A long road led Valve to Dota 2 - and the road ahead is longer still. Breaking Down Dota 2 - Chris Thursten - 6 pages (42-47) :Simply learning to watch Dota 2 takes time. Let's shorten the journey. The Sim Immortals - Tim Stone - 4 pages (48-51) :Ten superannuated simulations that refuse to fade away. The PC Gamer Champions League - Rich McCormick & Graham Smith - 6 pages (56-61) :How 315 games of FIFA have driven Graham and Rich mad. Send (Letters) - 2 pages (62-63) PC Gamer Network: Play - 2 pages (64-65) Giftageddon - Dota 2 beta key - 1 pages (66) Reviews Alpha Reviews DLC Reviews Re-Releases The Hard Stuff Multi-GPU - Dave James - 5 pages (101-105) :Getting the perfect mix of graphics cards for your PC. Reviews The PC Gamer Rig - Dave James - 1 page (108) Intel start a new graphics war - Dave James - 1 page (110) : Why Intel's new CPU architecture will put pressure on Nvidia and AMD. Extra Life Sinking to new depths in Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Tony Ellis - 1½ pages (112-113) Finding peace and quiet in EVE Online - Tom Senior - ½ page (113) Joined the ranks of Neil Armstrong and Homer Simpson in Galacticraft - Craig Pearson - 1 page (114) Trying to join the SWAT team on StarDrive - TJ Hafer - ½ page (115) Thrills but no spills in Euro Truck Simulator 2 - Phil Savage - ½ page (115) Top 10 Downloads - 4 pages (116-119) Update: Tribes: Ascend - Chris Thursten - 2 pages (120-121) Reinstall: Strife - Paul Dean - 2 pages (122-123) Diary: Playing the Game of Thrones - Rich McCormick - 4 pages (124-127) :Staying alive in Crusader Kings II Westeros. Must Play - 1 page (128) External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Other Credits Associate Editor :Rich McCormick Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis Web Editor :Marsh Davies Art Editors :Tom Strike, Julian Dace News Editor :Tom Senior Video Editor :Chris Thursten Contributors :Tim Stone, Richard Cobbett, Dave James, David Lyttleton, Jon Blyth, Alex Wiltshire, Cara Ellison, Cassandra Khaw, Craig Owens, Craig Pearson, Jonathan Morcam, Phil Savage, Richard Lane, Rose Brandle, Evan Lahti, Matthew Pellett, Andy Kelly, Dan Griliopoulos, TJ Hafer, Paul Dean Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews